


Best Guesses

by shallowness



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Lee’s thoughts about offering a pregnant Barbara what medical care she can.





	Best Guesses

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 5.10 ‘I Am Bane’.

Lee had thought that taking care of the people of the Narrows was tough, but as supplies run out in cut-off Gotham, her definition of ‘tough’ is expanding. Tough is wanting to give Barbara Kean the best pre-natal care possible, because her baby is Jim’s baby too, and coming up short. Instead of scans, Lee has to judge by touch, measurements and stethoscope. Her best guess is that the baby is healthy, even if she suspects Barbara isn’t listening to her about staying away from alcohol. But they have no idea of the baby’s gender, even. They’re all flying blind.


End file.
